TV Party
by littleursa
Summary: Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear are given a DVD by Chloe of the cartoon 'Steven Universe'. The bears give the cartoon a watch and give their opinions of the first episode.


Inside the living room of the cave, Grizz was playing a game on the television. While he was being animated and lively while playing the video game, it didn't stop his youngest brother from vacuuming around him.

"Come on, you space aliens, I can get you if you stop moving!" Grizz said as he moved his body around as if was to help his playing.

Ice Bear silently moved the vacuum under his legs when Grizz lifted them off the ground before the legs returned to the floor.

Despite his best efforts, Grizz was unsuccessful. He stood up in protest. "What? Game over? No! That's so not cool! If I had the weapons that the aliens had I would so have won!" Grizz lamented in frustration. He fell back on the sofa, defeated.

Ice Bear turned the vacuum off and lightly patted Grizz's head in comfort.

"Hmm, maybe if I check the strategy guide again?" Grizz thought.

The stillness of the cave was broken with the front door being swung open, revealing the middle brother, "Guys!" He seemed out of breath but also excited about something.

"Hey there, Pan-Pan. You okay? You look like you're going to hurl," the brown bear commented.

"Ice Bear will go get bucket," the white bear said starting toward the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine…." Panda stated, catching his breath, "But guys, I got something really cool to show you!" Without wasting a moment further, Panda revealed what he was carrying in his paws. It was a DVD case.

"Whoa….a DVD….is it Action Buddies 3: The Re-Actioning?" Grizz asked eagerly.

Panda raised his eyebrow, "What? No! This is from Chloe. She's letting us borrow this DVD of one of her favorite cartoon shows. It's called Steven Universe."

Grizz tilted his head in confusion, "Steven Universe? I haven't heard of it."

"Ice Bear's heard of that."

"Well," Panda started, "Chloe was nice enough to let us borrow it, I think we should give it a try, right? She is our friend after all."

"Woo-hoo! TV party tonight!" Grizz cheered.

* * *

"So, now what?" Grizz asked after putting the DVD into the tray.

"The best place to start is the start," Panda answered as he started fiddling with the remote.

Grizz retreated back to the sofa where his brothers were already seated. He snuggled up in his seat between Ice Bear and Panda.

Ice Bear offered a bowl of snacks, "Ice Bear made kettle corn for the occasion."

Panda hit a few buttons on the remote. With that input, the television came to life.

"So, this kid's name is Steven Universe?" Grizz asked as he shoveled a pawful of kettle corn in his mouth, "That can't be his real name."

"I don't know, Grizz. It is possible."

"Shush, Ice Bear is watching the opening."

The opening to the cartoon started, complete with the theme.

"Huh, this opening song is pretty catchy," Panda commented with a smile.

Grizz pointed at the screen, "One of those girls is purple. Is she okay?"

"Ice Bear likes the colorful scenes."

As the final line of the opening finished, the three brothers looked at the title card.

"So his name is Steven Universe after all."

"Ice Bear knew that."

The episode started with Steven in the Big Donut and with Lars and Sadie with him.

"Is he crying over….? He is crying over ice cream!" Panda was in disbelief. He turned to his brother, "Grizz, can you believe this?" Panda turned to see that both Grizz and Ice Bear were crying along with Steven. Grizz looked like his eyes were about to burst while Ice Bear had a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Grizz was sniffling, "I can so relate to this precious little cabbage! How could someone take his ice cream like that?"

The three bears continued to watch for a moment until Panda spoke again: "Did that Steven kid just take the freezer?"

"Hey, I would Pan-Pan."

"Ice Bear would too."

Panda added, "I mean, I do get it. It's a memento, it's free, and shaped like Cookie Cat and….okay, I would do that too."

Grizz smiled and nudged Panda, "Eh? See, Pan-Pan? You would too."

There was a sudden shock for all three of the brother bears when a monster appeared before Steven on the television screen.

"Gah!" All three yelped out in unison. However, they all quieted themselves as they saw the purple gem appear on the screen.

"It's her! It's the purple one!" Grizz loudly proclaimed, pointing at the screen.

Both Panda and Ice Bear were trying to get Grizz to calm down, but with little success.

In succession, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet were all shown fighting monsters within Steven's home.

"Her name is Amethyst, Grizz," Panda stated.

"She's cool is what she is!"

"I have to say that she's my favorite so far," Panda commented as Pearl was speaking. Suddenly, on the television, Pearl cracked the neck of one of the monsters, causing it to poof. "...e-even with that…." he added.

Grizz turned to his youngest brother, "What about you, little bro? Who's your fav?"

Ice Bear looked at Grizz for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen. On the television, Garnet raised her fist and punched a monster without changing her expression. "Ice Bear likes her."

On the screen, Steven had found a stash of Cookie Cat ice creams in the freezer.

"Hey, look," Panda pointed, "there's some of those cat ice cream-thingys."

"Ice Bear thinks they need a bigger freezer."

Suddenly, Steven started signing the Cookie Cat jingle. The sounds were infectious enough for Grizz to start dancing to it.

"Gah! Grizz! Stop it! We're trying to watch this!" Panda complained.

Grizz continued, "Sorry! Can't hear you over these phat beats!" However, the song was over as fast it had started, "Aww, I was jamming out to that." He turned to see that he had knocked some of the kettle corn out of the bowl.

Panda's eyes widened as Steven's gem started to glow after the song, "Wah! He's glowing! That Steven kid is glowing!"

"What? What's wrong with him? Is he dying?!" Grizz also started to panic.

"Ice Bear has fan theory."

"Did she just say weapon?" Panda asked.

"Little Stevie can have a weapon too? Is this show really for kids?" Grizz asked as he leaned closer to watch. "We must watch more!"

The scene in the cartoon changed to Pearl talking to Steven.

Panda smiled as he watched, "I like Pearl a lot. She's so graceful and elegant!"

Grizz smirk and snickered, "You would like her, 'cause you're both nerds!"

"Hey, that's not nice!" Panda lightly hit Grizz with his paw.

Grizz continued to laugh, "I'm kidding, Pan-Pan, I'm kidding!"

The scene changed again, this time focusing on Amethyst and Steven.

"Now, Amethyst, she's super cool. Look at her! Eating and fighting like it's nothing! It's like she's me!" Grizz mused as he watched her.

Panda spoke under his breath, "Maybe the eating part."

"Huh? What was that?" Grizz asked in cluelessness.

"Nothing!" Panda spoke quickly.

"Shush," was all Ice Bear said as Garnet and Steven took the screen.

All three bears were silent as they watched Garnet talked to Steven about summoning his weapon.

Finally, after Garnet explained how she summons her weapon, Ice Bear spoke. "Ice Bear likes Garnet."

The cartoon moved onto the next scene, back in Steven's home with him trying to recreate the scene of summoning his weapon.

"Wait, so what are these girls? The Crystal Gems, or whatever?"

"What do you mean, Grizz?" Panda asked.

"Like, are they human? Or rocks? Cause they are named after rocks, I think," Grizz started to ponder aloud, "And for that matter, what about Steven?"

"Ice Bear has another fan theory."

Grizz gasped loudly, "What is Steven is the result of genetic mutation? Has science gone too far?!"

The cartoon continued on and cut to the large monster outside of Steven's home and the temple.

The size alone of the monster surprised Panda. "Gah! It's that creepy bug monster again, but bigger!"

"Centipeetle," Ice Bear corrected.

"Yeah, that!" Panda said.

Grizz stared excitedly at the television screen, "Alright! Fight scene! Go, purple guy!"

"Her name is Amethyst!" Panda stated yet again.

"More like Ame-best! Woo!" Grizz cheered.

"Ahh! Watch out, Steven!" Panda cried out as he watches Steven dodge the monster's attack.

Steven reveals himself to be safe, but shows that the Cookie Cat freezer that he carried out is broken.

"NO! NOT THE FREEZER!" Grizz cried out in horror.

A tear rolled down Ice Bear's cheek, "Ice Bear will never forget."

"Get that monster, Steven!" Panda called out, rooting for him.

"AVENGE THE COOKIE CAT!" Grizz shouted as Steven threw the freezer at the large creature.

With that, Steven and the gems defeated the large creature, causing it to poof to nothing but the gem.

"Aww, he's giving the freezer a burial," Grizz commented.

"All freezers deserve a viking funeral," Ice Bear commented.

"I really like this kid," Panda commented as the show drew to a close, star-fading into Steven's face.

"Totally, this show is awesome! We so have to watch more episodes!" Grizz cheered.

"Ice Bear has cosplay ideas."

Panda spoke up, "We have to let Chloe know we like this show! Maybe she has all of the episodes so we can binge them all!"

"Good thinking, Pan-Pan! Let's call her right now!" Grizz said as he and Panda left the room.

Alone in the room, Ice Bear continued to watch the credits. Staring at the screen, he listened to the music. A small smiled crept along his face as he listened to the piano.

END


End file.
